Conventional refrigerating apparatuses include an apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-310518 (Patent Document 1). This refrigerating apparatus includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and a subcooler, and the subcooler is made up of a plate type heat exchanger, a shell-and-tube heat exchanger, etc. This refrigerating apparatus is provided with the subcooler and is thereby increased in heat exchange capacity and in refrigeration efficiency.